


Sweets-A Guilty Pleasure

by OhSnapDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy Shop AU, M/M, Modern AU, Pet Names, Pining, how to tag smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapDragon/pseuds/OhSnapDragon
Summary: Shiro has always had a sweet tooth but he has found himself craving something more-something in the form of the cute worker he can't keep his eyes off of every time he visits the local candy shop.





	Sweets-A Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A thread I finally put together off my twitter. If you like this or wanna read other works come visit me @ClaireLeAire on twitter.

* * *

Shiro liked sweets. From the various chocolates to gummy candies to sour chews -there wasn’t really a type of candy the young man would turn down. 

He would show up every week to the local candy shop in the city, a few stops away from his job to stock up on sugary confections, something that easily became a guilty pleasure, only to quickly discover a new sweet thing-

A cute worker with dark hair and striking eyes with a cold attitude. Shiro quickly found himself drawn to the shop more and more not only to fill up little cellophane bags but to get glimpses of the worker whether it be working on the shop floor or at the cash register.

Of course he keeps telling himself ‘Sure Shiro you’re only returning to get more suckers, you ran out yesterday- it's rational!’

But knew he was lying to himself the moment when he saw those summer denim shorts paired with the colored swirled mandatory worktop as the young man walked around refilling stocks of jars and bending down leaving little to the imagination. 

Shiro wasn't loitering. That’s what he kept saying to himself. There was a cafe here. He was doing work here! Spending -lots- of money here on unnecessary fruity drinks and milkshakes just to see the guy but . . . fuck.

With each roll of the eyes he gave to a demanding customer who insisted there was no difference in types of dark chocolate,Shiro found himself smile and fall a little bit harder.

With every little kid attempting to steal from the compartments of candy only to be greeted by the guy's steely gaze,Shiro would see him sneak the kids a piece of candy and a wink after their parents giving them a scolding, causing Shiro’s heart to nearly burst out of his chest,

Shiro was melting.

He wanted to say something to him but there was never the right moment? Shiro was either leaving when the guy clocked in or Shiro was usually at the cafe and a girl named Romelle would be his server.She was a bubbly girl but not who he wanted to talk to.

Shiro didn't know how to approach this guy.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

It was a Tuesday mid-afternoon.

Shiro was drinking a cotton candy fizz pop soda. It was extremely hot outside and this was his third one only because he didn't want to go back in the sweltering heat until it was a little cooler.

Shiro remembered all these details because what happened next was not the Romelle's excited voice that greeted him asking if everything is alright.

No. He heard a -pop-

A lollipop coming out of someone's mouth.

Shiro glanced up from his papers sprawled over the little table.

The guy was in front of him twirling a sucker in one hand, holding a sparkly notepad in the other. Shiro could see the name-tag on his shirt for the first time.

Shiro took a sip.

Keith.

"Fill you up?"

Shiro choked and stomped on his own foot for letting a double meaning get the better of him. Keith just watched with one eyebrow raised.

"S-Sure," he said, setting the glass. A shake of the head as Keith wrote down another order, popping the sucker in.

"You really shouldn’t. These things are loaded with sugar. "

"You literally have a lollipop in your mouth. "

Keith glanced up and smirked.

"It's sugar-free."

Keith then swiped the empty glass.

"Besides, that's not the kind of sugar I like."

Keith gave a wry grin to an already weak Shiro and sauntered off, going to refill his glass.

* * *

Keith didn't remember the exact day the man with a sweet tooth showed up but Keith took interest immediately. 

When he wasn't either stocking up on sweets he was at the cafe, the guy was seeming to work on papers, grading-

"He must be a professor!" Romelle had said one afternoon after returning to the back of the kitchen to get him a plate of food. It was also Romelle who discovered his name was Shiro.

"T. Shirogane. It's on his briefcase! Told me to call him Shiro- He really kept insisting on that! Wonder why he doesn't use his first name?" Romelle tapped her chin with the glittery notepad to return to Shiro.

A wonder is what Keith would call Shiro exactly. Most of the customers who loitered . . .the workers tended to dislike but . . .

Shiro seemed to get along with everyone?

Whether it was trying one of Hunk's new chocolate creations or even making his assistant Acxa manage to smile with a quick quip to match her wit . . .

Keith found himself passing by Shiro when he wasn’t looking more often than he'd like to admit.

So when Acxa came in with the news that Romelle had to return home for a family emergency and wouldn't be back until further notice-

Keith took his chance of volunteering to take Romelle's shifts on top of his full-time work of being the manager. Leading to him walking back to his coworkers working a complex cookie sculpture to give Keith a knowing grin.

"Having fun?" Acxa asked turning back to steady the sculpture. A scoff as Keith went to get a new glass.

"Someone needed to take Romelle's place."

Hunk gave a soft smile, trying not to laugh.

"Had to be you though? Not any of the part-timers?"

"No Hunk.It had to. He's got a -taste- for Mr.Shiroga- keITH!"

Keith had whipped a straw at the sculpture causing it to wobble.Hunk and Acxa's attention focused back on the order as Keith dared them to continue.

So though one unfortunate event from Romelle,Keith took reign as Shiro's server.He wasn't sure if he was imagining it at first but it seemed like Shiro started to come in more with the switch.

Then Coran boasted about how well they were doing at the cafe.

So he wasn't crazy

Keith didn't mind. He was starting to see the appeal of Shiro and his company. He found himself drawn to his conversations and his overall aura in general.Keith wasn't the one to keep track of days. So he couldn't recall the exact day Shiro noticed a particular thing about him.

"Have you been working since you got here?"

Keith glanced up from cleaning the milkshake bar.

"What?"

Shiro had stopped watching the TV plastered on the corner of the wall to look at Keith. He was mixing his coffee with a look of concern.

"I've been here almost as long as you have. That's six hours-"

"You've been here -_six_\- hours!?" Keith shouted standing up almost bumping into a shelf of plastic straws.

Shiro tapped on the table full of empty glasses and papers.

"Paying and working-not my point you haven't stopped moving since I got here."

Keith didn't know what to say. He was used to taking his breaks when there was nothing to do. Acxa pointed out before it was unhealthy. Shiro motioned to an uneaten cupcake on his table.

"Take a break.You're allowed right?" A pause with Keith staring at Shiro's gesture. 

"Fuck it."

He threw the towel down, dragging an ornate chair and spinning it so back would face his chest as he sat down next to Shiro. With that day, Keith and Shiro made it a habit to eat lunch together.

It was nice-no, Keith loved it. Shiro was funny. He was smart. He could keep up with Keith's conversations and jokes. Keith discovered Shiro ate here mostly because he was awful at cooking- so he usually ordered or ate out. 

Keith sometimes would indulge Shiro bringing him homemade food for lunch.

He attempted to act casual but Acxa and Hunk whistled nonchalantly knowing many of the recipes he brought weren't Keith's favorite meals but Shiro's.

Keith then learned that the reason Shiro could spend so much time at the cafe was that Romelle was right. He was a professor for an astrology class for college students. The only classes he had to teach during the summer were a few morning detention ones and some online ones for the students who wanted extra work over the summer days.

Other than that, he was grading leftover essays and creating a lesson plan.He was apparently new to the college so this was only his second year and he didn't want to lose the opportunity.

Shiro also sheepishly explained that the sugar helps him think but his students would never let live it down. Keith couldn't help but laugh.

Keith could recall the day of the papers being graded.

Shiro was correcting a stack that was sent in and it looked brutal so Keith was more than happy to keep Shiro company as he graded. He had picked up one of the graded sheets of paper.

"Whoever this Lance McClain is doesn't know any of the stars. Vega is part of the Summer Triangle-"

Keith slid the paper back to Shiro showing the question he missed. Shiro gave Keith a weak smile.

"Thanks. After a while, a lot of it becomes a blur.He's actually improving believe it or not?"

Keith took a sucker from a shirt pocket,unwrapping it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's in a three-way bet with two of my other students. "

Shiro fished out the papers showing two people named Pidge and Allura.

"The whole class has taken bets actually on who will get the highest grade. I think the competition motivates them"

Keith took one glance at Allura and Pidge's paper.

"He's going to lose. "

Shiro chuckled.

"Aw give him a break. He's had a tough summer.Kinda had the two of them using flirting to their advantage during the debates and vice versa-"

Shiro made some marks.

"-it's probably why they all signed up for the online class-I mean just the competing plus when Allura attempting to trump Lance up with pet names-"

Keith rolled his eyes.

"You can't be serious."

Shiro side-eyed Keith as he checked another paper.

"What? Not a fan of pet names?"

Keith scoffed and now it was Shiro's turn to roll his eyes.

"That seems like something someone would do who has a pet name but doesn't want anyone to find out would do. "

"Are you serio- what?! Yeah right. Do you have one?" Keith asked, trying to steer the topic of him to Shiro. Shiro bit his lip using the pen to tap his chin.

"I'm not sure if you can call it a pet name...how about I'll tell you mine if you say yours?"

Keith narrowed his eyes in a true glare, twirling the sucker in his mouth for a signal of no. Shiro propped his chin up with his hands, now intrigued.

"How about we try to guess each others? Make our own little competition."

Now that-

That Keith's got attention.

"What's the prize?"

Shiro tapped the pen slowly on the table leaning closer to Keith like he wanted to share a secret despite the cafe was empty. His voice dropped, speaking in a hushed tone and Keith nearly choked on the sucker.

"Wouldn't the prize be knowing what hidden name makes the other melt? Gasp out? Buckle their knees?"

Shiro stopped tapping the pen and Keith found himself clutching his legs together involuntarily.

Fuck.

Thank god for his poker face because he simply just popped the sucker out, saying.

"Alright. I'm interested."

Shiro grinned triumphantly.

Keith had remembered that day well.

* * *

Shiro was extremely grateful Keith took the bet. With each passing day, he couldn't deny what easily beginning to bubble up inside his chest each time saw Keith. 

A want, a need, a thirst to not only be by him more but to taste him on his lips-to hear Keith say his name and more, to-

Shiro gripped his pen steadying his breathing. He was in public.

Besides. He was a patient person.

He could wait for Keith. He just needed opportunities.

His first opportunity came in the form of a game

A challenge, a bet.

Keith was competitive.Shiro had seen Keith argue with Acxa over flavor profiles and even with customers before to just be right. He even witnessed Keith eye the TV anytime there were sports games or any type of competitive cooking shows only when he asked if he was a fan just to discover Keith only wanted to know who won.

He knew Keith would take the bait.

And he did. Many times.

With that Shiro wasted no time. 

"Hey, my little minx-" Shiro teased as Keith passed by sweeping up.Keith gave another signature Kogane eye roll.

"Try again."

So he did.

"Aw kitten-" Shiro said looking up from his phone, as Keith opened the shop. A shake of the head.

"No."

Damn.

Keith passed by carrying a new box of products and Shiro stopped his conversation with Hunk temporarily.

"Doll-“

Keith laughed and walked off. Hunk sympathetically patted his shoulder while Shiro collapsed on the counter and grabbed a few extra chocolate bars to soothe the pain.It wasn't the best method but Shiro again-

Shiro was patient.

However, he wasn't sure how Keith was playing. He didn't offer any names nor attempted to flirt.

Shiro even teased that he would find out the name Keith liked faster and Keith only smirked.

"Don't worry about me. "

Granted, he was intrigued by that but Shiro allowed that thought to pass away,continuing on with their challenge.

It was Saturday morning.Before the rush of tourists. Keith had was eating lunch with Shiro.

He was working on a lesson plan but Keith was flipping through papers and he paused.

"You marked Allura wrong for saying Pluto is a planet."

"It's not. At least not for the curriculum. "

"But it is. "

"But in the books, it's not. "

"But. It. Is. A. Planet. "

Keith was leaning towards Shiro clutching Allura's paper while Shiro held his stance. 

He rubbed his eyes knowing Keith wouldn't back down.

"I can't change the rules of the textbook-"

"But-"

"You're being such a baby about this-" Shiro scoffed and Keith immediately dropped the paper.

Shiro cocked his head at the sudden mood change. Keith got quiet reaching for Allura's paper.

"You know what it's not important."

Shiro watched while Keith effortlessly changed the subject but-

It couldn't have been-

The light flush of color on Keith's cheeks was not deceiving him.

Was that-

If Shiro was stupid he would ask Keith right then and there.

Patience.

And patience did pay off in the name of one of Keith's part-time workers-

Ezor.

Shiro didn't know much about her other than she barely showed up to work except Mondays.

Days where she got to pick the track in the store. 

See, if you worked at the store long enough,Keith had explained that some of the workers got the option of picking the music for the store. Acxa usually went for mellow mixes and Hunk for songs relating to candy to fit the store.

Shiro, of course, had to ask Keith what he picked. Keith told him he was banned because he once stuck in rock tracks during a kids birthday party at the shop on purpose and well . . .

The kids got a little out of control with heavy rock music mixed with sugar they were eating.

Shiro couldn't help but snicker with Keith but that wasn't the point. 

The point was Shiro had visited the shop and cafe enough times to recognize many of the songs.

Ezor who,as Keith put it,listened to pop top forty garbage.

So come Monday mid-day,no one else was in the cafe part of the candy shop besides Keith- who was wiping tables & Shiro who was "working" on the lesson plan for the upcoming year.

Tapping his pen. 

Occasionally humming to each pop song that came up and mumbling a word here & there.

Shiro did this for a good while.

After all, he had to make it believable and he knew, he freaking knew Ezor's choices had the word. He just had to see if his hypothesis was correct.

He could see Keith every now and then shake his head, trying to hide a grin at Shiro's lazy mumbling singing while working but Keith didn't say anything, only continuing to work.

Then as if the heavens decided to let Shiro have a freebie.

'Cheap Thrills' started playing

An unsuspecting Keith moved to Shiro's table gently moving things away to clean. Shiro continued to hum, mumble, and tap as he did all day.

_"Mmm... Its Friday night and I won't be long"_

Another roll of the eyes as Keith reached to wipe the table with a towel. Shiro continued to just pretend to be engrossed in his work missing lyrics to him and mumble a few words. 

_"Til I got all I need.. Mm"_

Another shake of the head from Keith. Shiro tapped the pen more rhythmically to the beat, now his voice getting slower but still in a low,mumble.

_"No I ain't got cash,I ain't got cash-"_

Shiro stopped tapping & without looking at Keith he let himself nearly growl the last words because screw it-might as well give 100%

_"I got you -baby-"_

With that final word,Keith slid to the side of the table,catching himself and trying to quickly regain posture for Shiro while Shiro continued to act like he was working.

But internally- Shiro was ecstatic.

Baby. He likes to be called -baby-

Shiro figured it out.

Keith didn't say anything for a moment and Shiro found himself wondering why he himself wasn't either. That was the terms, right?

Figure out the pet name-yet Shiro's hand went back to tapping. He didn't look at Keith. Shiro was pretending as nothing happened.

He wanted to keep it for himself. The little piece of information that Keith probably tried to hide. He wanted to let Keith allow him to call him that.

Keith gave Shiro a confused stare and went onto the next table.

Fuck.

* * *

Keith wondered and debated if Shiro had figured out his favorite pet name or if he was just messing with him but he had bigger matters when Acxa dropped a big bombshell him on an early morning.

"Romelle is returning tomorrow."

The shatter of a tray of milkshake glasses could be heard throughout the entire shop and would have disrupted customers if the place was opened. Coran had run in to see if everyone was alright but Acxa had reassured him they were fine.

Keith was most certainly not.

He was shaking as he leaned down to help Acxa who batted his hand away from touching the glass.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She grabbed a broom, starting to sweep.

"I just got a text an hour ago Keith. I wanted to break the news to you before she messaged you..."

In retrospect, that was probably smart. Yet Keith wanted to hate Acxa for telling him.

He wanted to hate Romelle for returning, despite this being her job.

He wanted to even hate Shiro for burrowing his way into his life that it pained him that he was going to have to go back to leaving the cafe.

He couldn't because he couldn't hate any of them. So he just silently prepared for the day with the thought of Romelle coming back and tomorrow-

No more lunches with Shiro.

No more talking with Shiro.

No more hearing Shiro's jokes or getting close to him nor seeing his soft smile.

No more helping him grade papers or talking about constellations-

"Are you alright Keith?"

Keith looked up from his drink to see a concerned Shiro who stopped chewing on his lunch to focus on Keith.Keith forced a smile.

"I'm fine."

No more hearing Shiro say his name...

Keith felt...hollow.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Shiro that tomorrow Romelle would be the one serving him. That he would see Keith back to working registers and stock. What good would it do? Shiro was enjoying himself! Why sully his day??? So Keith smiled and laughed at every joke & listened to every story allowing himself to bask in the moment until Shiro had to leave.

It was fun while it lasted anyways at least.

That is until Shiro had to do something stupid.

Right at the door, he smiled at Keith. He smiled, pausing before leaving. The idiot. Saying-

"I'll see you tomorrow Keith."

The. Idiot.

If cupid fucking existed then he truly had it out for Keith and Keith alone because when the bell of the shop rang the door shut Keith announced he was going on his second break despite Acxa's protests for the tourist rush was coming.

Keith didn't care. He wasn't thinking right as he maneuvered amongst people in the summer heat following Shiro's bright white hair. He weaved through the crowd, his feet almost with a mind of their own until he bumped right into Shiro. He came to a surprised halt in the middle of the city's street.

"Keith?" Shiro said, clearly startled.

"Sh-Shiro- I-" Keith responded back, quickly losing his words.

"Out of the way!"

"Seriously!"

Keith glared at the pedestrians giving the two of them a hard time while Shiro apologized for making traffic on the sidewalk. Keith grabbed Shiro's arm pulling him along the sidewalk to a less busy area of the city-a gated private community.

"I thought you were still working?-are we even allowed in here?" Shiro asked Keith, throwing out two very different questions while Keith opened an unlocked gate to someone's garden. He shrugged still mad.

"I -am- still working and hell if I know if we are allowed. It was the closest place that looked secluded," Keith explained gently closing the gate.

Shiro gave a very uneasy and hesitant look,clutching the handle on his cross bodybag.

"You shouldn't leave like that Keith."

Keith rubbed his arm uneasily,leaning on some of the massive foliage finding it comforting to hide in the leaves.

"It was important."

"What could have been so important to just get up and bolt like that?"

Keith pushed some dirt around with his foot, eyes narrowing.

"Romelle is coming back tomorrow." Tension filled the air between them. Keith now knew that Shiro understood why Keith did what he did but he continued."She's going to take her position back. Waitressing. I won't be in the cafe anymore," Keith clarified.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Nothing was said between them for a moment and Keith wondered if he made the right decision to tell Shiro for right now he couldn't look at him. Keith opened his mouth to apologize but a new voice came in.

"You guys aren't suppose to here!"

Keith snapped up to see a crickety looking old man glaring from one of the house windows.

"You're trespassing."

Keith got up to move.

"Sorry, we'll-"

Shiro stuck his arm out in front of Keith,eyes narrowing refusing to look at the man. He looked deep in thought and whomever this guy was the least of his worries.

"We were in the middle of a conversation, " Shiro firmly said at the man. Shiro's tone then softened when he focused back to Keith. "Is that why you acted weird today?"

"... Yeah…I was afraid, " Keith admitted.

"Of what?" Shiro threw his hands out in desperation for clarification.

"Of it being. . .over?"

The look.

The look on Shiro's face when Keith said-

Keith wanted to memorize it forever for the smile was so pure and the way he just melted -

"I -will- call the cops!!!"

"I dare you!" Shiro snapped turning around but was already reopening the gate- Keith snickered as the two backed while they could hear the old man yell profanities at them.

They burst out laughing outside only and when the laughter slowed down Keith couldn't help himself. The words just spilled out.

"Come over to my place."

Shiro stopped laughing.

* * *

Shiro thought he misheard Keith though his own laughing and the bustling of the tourists, cars, birds, and that still obnoxious man who was yelling at them to ‘get off his property’ despite them being on public street sidewalks.

"What?"

"Sorry just-"

No, he was trying to backtrack Shiro would NOT that happen-

"You said ‘come over,’” Shiro repeated.Keith winced as if he regretted his decision. Shiro took a step. "What do you mean by that?"

A trembling laugh with Keith running one hand through his hair,showing he was already becoming sweaty from the 95° F heat. Shiro must have looked worse.

"What do you want it to mean?"

Shiro blamed his next reckless move solely on the hot weather and Keith just having a way of being intoxicating because Shiro lost all self-control he had carefully accumulated all summer around Keith right then in there.

He grabbed Keith by the waist and lips crashed.

It was sticky, messy, warm-Shiro could taste the cherry sucker Keith was licking earlier he couldn't help but nibble on Keith's lip-

Keith shook, letting out an involuntary moan from surprise only to pull away to breathe.

"Fuck-fuck....fuck-" Keith spilled out while wiping his lips. His eyes were wide. He wasn't looking at Shiro. Shiro could feel the lump in his throat begin to form wondering if messed up.

Then Keith put his hands over his eyes, laughing, dragging the palms down over to his ears.

"You kiss me and I got to go back to work!? This is all I'm going to be thinking about!"

Keith was smiling,bright red and Shiro-

God Shiro wanted to go in for more but just reveling in Keith who was gently touching his lips with amazement was enough. So Shiro's fingers made his way to Keith's hand bringing it to his face,gently rubbing the knuckles.

"So...I'm _definitely_ coming- over."

Keith snorted but hid his face within his own shoulder when Shiro began to kiss the knuckles of his hand.

“You're such a dork," Keith said and Shiro let go. He eyed his bag to which Keith also glanced at the direction the candy shop was at.

They definitely needed to head back to their jobs.

"I'll see you later."

It wasn't a question. It was a promise.

Keith, who was already walking, away backwards, nodded.

He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Can't wait!"

Then he stuck his tongue out at Shiro playfully. Shiro grinned already feeling like he's reached Cloud 9.

"Now that you and your boo had your movie magic moment can you pleASE step away from my roses!!!"

"I'm leaving!" Shiro shouted back to the man owning the property who he had completely forgotten about but Shiro didn't care as he headed to work.

He was going to see Keith.

* * *

Shiro was nervous. He'd be lying if he didn't say his stomach wasn’t filled with butterflies as he walked amongst the pretty stone cobblestone in the quiet neighborhood filled with trees and flowers. It almost looked like the place came out of a fairytale.

Shiro was ecstatic to find out that Keith lived only a few train stops away from the candy shop (meaning he also lived close to him for he was right near the campus by the city) but Shiro couldn't help but wonder if he got the address wrong? More than once Keith had slumped over in his chair complaining about having to take extra shifts because near minimum wage was hell and this place was-

Well, even it was a little out of Shiro's price range. He tapped on the door to the address Keith texted him.

Shiro wondered why he didn't just confront his feelings sooner-Keith was quick to give his number and the two sent each other messages in the dead of night-whether it was about space constellations,what type of food Keith should get for his new dog, even sending ridiculous selfies.

Shiro nearly groaned out loud. He was his own worse enemy. Was Keith flirting with him all summer and was he just an idiot?!

A quick pull of the door. A guy with messy brown hair wearing a tank, adorning a scar on his face answered, wrestling a large dog. Shiro immediately said-

"You're not Keith. "

And Shiro almost punched himself but the guy topped him in stupidity because he backed up, still attempting to put a leash on the dog.

“Holy-“ he turned.“-Keith you were right. He's basically a walking god-"

A shoe was thrown and the brunette whimpered getting hit as Keith rushed hitting the guy repeatedly who kept asking what he did wrong. Keith only shoved him out, pulling Shiro inside.

"You were supposed to take Kosmo to the vet an hour ago Matt! Go!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Matt grabbed the leash from Keith, trying to hold a grin back.

"He's a biter you know-"

Keith picked the shoe with lightning-fast reflexes, throwing it at Matt again who was already bolting with Kosmo, nearly choking on his own laughter, saying he was talking about the dog.

Keith shut the door leaning against it, exhausted. Shiro rubbed his arm.

"He seems nice?"

Keith held back a smile. "No,you're nice. Matt is a jackass."

Keith motioned for Shiro to follow & he did taking off his shoes.

"So is that your.."

"Ex?"

Keith gave Shiro a knowing grin who couldn’t help but avoid Keith’s gaze for reading what is on Shiro's mind. He led Shiro into a kitchen that connected into a large living room. He started to pour himself a glass of water asking if Shiro wanted one. Shiro nodded. He handed Shiro the glass.

"Would it make you jealous if he was?"

Shiro froze as Keith traced the rim around the glass with an innocent smile. Keith continued.

"You seem like the jealous type."

Shiro scoffed. Loudly.

"Big assumption right there."

"So that time that man was flirting with me after his fourth milkshake and you were a table next to us, hearing every pickup line he used on me for an hour-you weren't jealous?"

Shiro set the glass down, intrigued.

"You were paying attention?"

Keith blinked a few times. He then turned around.

"Do you need any ice? Something to eat?"

Shiro held back. He said ice would help and the subject was gone like that but it lingered in the back of Shiro's mind. Keith had noticed Shiro early on. . .

Keith led him on a quick main floor tour explaining that he has three other roommates (answering Shiro's question on how he was living here) Matt was one of them,Romelle another but she was rarely home, and Acxa was the final one.

“-and that dog is Kosmo the one you have been messaging me about" Shiro filled in gaps. Keith sat down on a plush sofa but slammed his hands on his knees.

"Yes! I wanted to send you a picture but he just runs around so fast we can't get a still one-he's from a shelter and-“

Shiro took a seat next to Keith watching him ramble. Moments where Keith went on tangents were rare but Shiro could listen to Keith talk forever. Sadly, Keith always realizes he is rambling-Shiro assumed because Keith had an introverted personality.

He stuttered, pulling a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be. I like hearing you talk."

Keith looked at Shiro surprised and chuckled.

"You're sweet."

"Kinda your type right? Working in a candy shop? Fits don't it? " Shiro slipped out causing Keith to choke. He began to laugh,shaking his head.

"That's so lame!" Keith snorted and Shiro bumped his shoulder with Keith's.

"But it worked didn't it?"

"What are you going to do? Woo me with candy puns?" Keith asked still laughing turning to Shiro. Shiro leaned in with a twinkle in his eye.

"If that's what it takes Sugar-"

Another laugh from Keith almost falling back and Shiro steadied him, also finding himself chortling. It was contagious-Keith's laughter & smile and rare. He always saw Keith's customer service smile but rarely the genuine smile so seeing this-Keith pulled back,his hands on Shiro's shoulders and Shiro's hands on Keith's toned waist.

Shiro could feel Keith trying to catch his breath as he looked at Shiro. A swallow and bite of the lip. Keith let out an exasperated breath not moving.

"Remember when we kissed?"

"Yes."

A million times yes. Shiro actually gave his students the day off because he couldn't concentrate let alone teach an online class with that dopey grin that came from swapping spit with Keith in the hot heat.

Unprofessional? Yes.

But Shiro has spent most of his summer flirting with the guy of his dreams who adorned short shorts at a candy shop so he's crossed that line.

"Can I tell confess something?"

"What?" Shiro gently tightened the grasp on Keith's waist. Keith inhaled letting out a shaky laugh.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you since I saw you. I volunteered to take Romelle's shift to meet you. I wanted to get to know you-"

Shiro almost let go of Keith but his hands didn't betray him.

Keith had been thinking about him all summer. Keith had moved shifts for him.

Keith had-

"Shiro-" Keith interrupted. "-please say someth-"

Shiro opted from words with a kiss. Shiro didn't care. He can hear the muffled surprise from Keith so he pulled him away with a rabid pant. Keith’s eyes widened paired with surprised eyes and parted lips that were turning into a smile.

“What-“

"I kept buying candy cause of you-"

Shiro ran his hands through Keith's hair giving him another peck but onto his neck causing Keith to squirm, genuinely excited mumbling Shiro’s name.

"-I spent so much money just-“ Shiro yanked Keith onto his lips making for their third uncoordinated kiss- “-just to see your face-"

Shiro's hands snaked down onto Keith's ass pulling him into his lap. Another kiss with another gasp.

"-I felt like an idiot not knowing how to talk to you with this crush and-“

Now Keith grabbed a fistful of Shiro's shirtdragging him to kiss him but now with more precision and longer licks-

Shiro gasped causing Keith to chuckle. His roommate was kidding. Keith bites. He nipped Shiro's lip with a lick, shaking.

"Homigod, so both of us-"

Shiro nodded rapidly with what he was positive was a beaming smile because Keith grabbed his shoulders continuing on with their rendezvous. Just this alone Shiro was trying to keep track of what Keith could do, how bit,sucked his skin, how strong this guy was-

"You're like a dream Kei-“ Shiro moaned out with Keith slipping his hand under his shirt only to start taking it off.

"Don't even joke about that-I’ve fucking had enough dreams-“ Another soft peck. “-and fantasies * and other warm kiss “-of this happening-" Keith murmured amongst Shiro's chest,licking up skin. Shiro's head dipped back.

That tongue was gonna kill him but Shiro couldn't help himself.

"Fantasized 'bout me?" he huffed out.Keith stopped. A dark grin.

"Oh like you haven't?"

Shiro watched Keith slowly climb down.

"Like you haven't imagined me on you-"Keith gestured to himself. "-with my hands so close to your dick-" Keith rubbed his hand in between Shiro's thighs. Shiro was almost short circuiting from act alone."-me with my mouth on your cock-" Keith's hand wavered over the zipper.

Shiro stopped breathing and Keith could sense the hesitation.

"Too much?" He asked.

"N-no!" Shiro almost yelled & then mentally smacked himself. A nervous laugh. "Just worried-"

Keith gave Shiro a confused stare.

"About?"

"That this is. . . .” Shiro couldn’t find the words but Keith connected the dots.

"One time thing?" Keith propped his hands on Shiro's knees gently rubbing them.Oh thank god-Shiro nodded so fast and Keith crossed his arms laying in Shiro's lap.

FuCk.

"Do you want it to be?"

"No-!”

Shiro's vocal chords really decided screw with him there cause with that cracked weak voice he really did sound desperate for Keith to just take him and Keith could tell because he let out a relaxed, melodic laugh.

"Good . . .I want this to happen more than once too . . . I want a lot to happen . . .”

The weight lifted of Shiro's chest but before he could ask exactly 'what' this was as Keith was unbuttoning Shiro's pants. Shiro's hand immediately went to grab the couch rest-

Good-great-aweSoMe-he and Keith had similar horny intentions in mind-

Keith wasted no time his hand brushing his hair back. Tongue lapping on cock in a slow tease bobbing up and down causing Shiro's chest and hip to nearly buck - it was almost like learning who Keith was twice-cause that tongue -and seeing him slowly draw it out over while gripping his hands on Shiro's thighs with what Shiro had to assume was a godly gag reflex was true reborn meeting.

Keith knew it as well because of the teasing smiles each time he pulled back with soft long licks as if Shiro's dick was the best feast he ever had in his life-

Shiro was going to cum right there

However, he didn't want to. He gritted his teeth,his nails digging into the couch,a desperate pant wanting more and wondered if he can have it.

"Fuck-_baby_-"

Keith froze causing Shiro to still.

Shiro was pondered if could he backtrack. Maybe Keith didn't hear him. It slipped out. Shiro wasn't sure of the boundaries of that pet name and if he was even allowed to use it yet here Shiro was (what was this???) screwing up the best thing that might have happened to him.

Keith got up,wiping his mouth with one hand, grasping Shiro's cock with the other. He leaned in.

"Fucking bold_ Ta-ka-shi._"

Shiro's eyes darted to Keith, who gave such a triumphant smile who was still playing with his cock but while Shiro was feeling all sorts of hot from that alone his mind was back reeling in a panicked mess because Keith had figured out his "pet name"

How? When? Who? What?

"Takashi?" Keith mumbled into Shiro's ear."You're awfully quiet."

Keith then chewed on Shiro's earlobe onto his neck still mumbling his name over and over again in little whispers.

It had overwhelmed Shiro so much he had forgotten when Keith's hand's were.

"Keith I-"

Keith's kisses peppered their way onto Shiro's lips becoming more feverish while his hand start to pump and stroke. Shiro choked out Keith's name -he was so closer but his own hand found his strength to reach down for Keith's ass, grabbing- tightly and squeezing hard.A surprised squeak from Keith with drawing back.

Another cup of those tight cheeks while Keith blushed furiously while Shiro feigned innocence.

"Aw baby getting shy now-"

Shiro's hands moved to the waist easing and leading Keith's into a grind while his fingers reached for drawstrings of Keith's cute little shorts.

"That's it baby just like-"

Keith siezed Shiro's wrist with cat like reflexes. The two of them stopped, with Keith in a mid grind,Keith already tenting.

Shiro hard as hell.

"Takashi-"

"Hm..? " Shiro wasn't sure where to focus,Keith's eyes or Keith's crotch so he kept glancing back at forth.

"Fuck me."

Shiro's now darted straight to Keith's because perhaps he misheard.

Keith wasn't joking. No mischievous smirks or twinkling eyes that Shiro recognized anytime Keith would jest.

Instead, Keith was taking desperate breaths with a quiver. His face having crimson tint getting darker by the second only to be masked with his soft hair that Shiro wanted to run his hands through,dragging this fine angel into another long smack having him gasp for air.

"Are you-"

Keith narrowed his eyes and burst out laughing,reaching to hold onto Shiro's face.

"You really are sweet, " Keith leaned on,his forehead steadying onto Shiro's. Shiro shut his eyes feeling the soft hair run against his skin as Keith nuzzled him.

More little kisses & Shiro grinned amongst Keith's jaw.

"So affectionate."

"Making up for lost time, "Keith said,he grabbed Shiro's hand putting it on his hips, returning to the drawled out grind he was doing moments earlier.

"Fuck. Me. "

"I like it when you beg,baby," Shiro smirked & Keith whined with desperation reaching back for Shiro's dick to still finish him off but Shiro also sloppily began to fumble to pull Keith's dick out from his shorts-

"Shiro-"

A spit of the hand mixed with pre-cum and Shiro put his hand over Keith's, helping him jack him off.Keith's eyes widened watching their two dicks amongst each other go up and down while the two of them kept panting and heaving-

Keith put his free hand on Shiro's shoulder for he looked ready to give out. He dipped his head back,to move his hair from his eyes.

"I thought you were going to fu-"

"I am. "

Keith wasn't sure what Shiro meant exactly but Shiro didn't need to explain. A release,a shove, a flip and Keith found that Shiro had turned him around,his palm supporting Keith's back. Keith blinked in shock.

"Holy shi-"

"Please tell me you have a condom and lube," Shiro nervously chuckled. Keith still in awe,stammered.

Shiro tried to sit up. 

"Baby?"

Keith covered his face in shame.

"Under the couch-Matt keeps some-"

A snort from Shiro. He leaned down to find lube and a pack of condoms. Keith was still covering his face.

"I didn't plan this!"

"Surreee," Shiro said putting on the condom

"He has some in every room-I swear, he-“

Shiro grasped Keith's shoulders dragging him on,his voice getting real low, almost to a near growl.

"No offense to your roommate-" Shiro could feel himself roll his eyes so hard."-but I don't want to think about him right now."

A hard gulp from Keith.

"Yes sir-"

Shiro's hands tightened into Keith's skin and if Shiro had anymore blood it went to-

Well, that's new.

Keith sensed the pause when Shiro released Keith. 

"Wait-"

Shiro was already lubing his fingers up.

"Is '_sir_' another-"

"It is now, fuck Keith-" Shiro wheezed and Keith stammered

"You're a teacher!"

"Kinda realizing it's different when a student calls me 'sir' and when I got a hot guy who I'm about to shove my cock in calling me 'sir'" Shiro explained in a panic because of courSE Keith would somehow do this to him. Keith chortled. Shiro could swear be could never get tired of hearing Keith laugh because it was like Keith being loose was a private thing he saved just for him.

Keith perked up his ass, signaling he’s ready for Shiro. Shiro began to gently push one finger in and Keith arched already saying he could take more. Then came two but another demand.

"Baby-"

"Takashi..." a desperate bratty plea and Shiro who was already weak, was inserting another finger.

"Im just worried im-"Shiro attempted to explain.Keith tried to snicker but it was difficult with three of Shiro's fingers already in his ass.

"You think-“ Keith gasped shaky laughs in-between his his explanation. “ You think I’m a virgin.”

Oh.

Keith plead again for Shiro to fuck him. A pull out of Shiro's dripping fingers and he began sliding his dick in and Keith panted, his breaths going faster and unsteadier.

“I thought you weren't a virgin?"

"I'm not- _god_-you're huge Shiro fu-“ Keith shut eyes, with a pleasant hum, his body trembling with Shiro inside him.

Keith gripped the couch cushions while Shiro slowly pumped in. Keith's hands balled up into fists as he titled his head, trying to get a view at Shiro who stayed at an even pace-

"Faster-"

Shiro in opposite slowed down at the command not to tease or play with Keith but in surprise at the order but that had Keith writhing in Shiro's lap desperate and Shiro-

Another slow grind of cock in the ass while Keith begged for more but Shiro didn’t give despite his own control was feeling fragile. Keith whined his voice shaking, hands reaching for his own dick and Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands. Keith laughed as Shiro quickly released surprised by his own actions.

"Possessive..."

A soft moan escaped Keith's lips who was still on Shiro's hard dick and Shiro wanted to just fuck him fast and fuck him hard but Keith seemed to get ruined more by this little game that Shiro was starting to discover more about himself with Keith and how much this one guy can make him go from 0 to 100 with some simple looks or words.

Shiro continued to 'make love'to Keith if that's what they wanted to call it because fuck he was being gentle but Keith kept demanding for Shiro to get more...intense? Yet his body language was saying that Keith loved what Shiro was doing right now.

Shiro has had enough sex to know when someone was bluffing, lying, or putting on a show for him & Keith was-

Shiro grasped Keith's wrists lifting them up.

"You like this, don't you? Being intimate?"

Shiro might as well have thrown the glass of water Keith gave him earlier on the poor guy cause Keith managed to shut his mouth. Shiro still kept talking in low voice, still moving while Keith only let out little gasps of pleasure.

"You like taking it slow don't you? You want it to be gentle but you never got that."

No answer but Shiro leaned down kissing Keith's shoulder and back.

Immediately Keith leaned down as best as he could to bury his head on the side of his shoulder, covering his mouth and rising blush for he was in pure bliss. Shiro smiled.

"Do you want me to stop?"

A hesitant shake of the head and Shiro clasped Keith’s hands bringing them close to Keith’s chest as he softly kissing Keith’s neck, sucking the skin, giving sensual thrusts. Keith was becoming undone as Shiro dragged his hands up touching the body from his hair to his waist, steadying him.

Fingers dancing around the hipbone to Keith's dripping cock and Shiro gently stroked with Keith’s hands still in his. The back of Keith's feet kicked the end of the couch as he pulled his hands from his mouth.

"Shiro I can't-I-can't-"

Keith was desperate because he couldn't hold in anymore. Shiro brought up one of his hands to Keith's chin, drawing him closer. His hair was a mess, he was covered in sweat, chewed lips, dizzy, completely flushed face, and breathless. Shiro kissed him. Keith almost cried in the kiss like Shiro just gave him air. Still giving Keith a hand job and fucking Keith, Shiro deepened the kiss, quickened his actions on Keith's crotch and thrust his own hips faster all at once-

It was a chain reaction.

Keith had to pull from then kiss to scream in utter pleasure and come in Shiro's hands and his own. Then seeing Keith orgasm Shiro quickly followed, steadying himself on the side of the couch and grasping Keith who was steadying his breathing.

A moment of silence while Keith climbed off of Shiro.

"Bathroom-"

"Okay-"

Minutes felt like hours but Keith shortly returned looking a bit cleaner, Keith told him he should get washed up and Shiro, in a foggy head space, obeyed

Keith was right. He needed to piss. He was debating a shower but didn't know if he could but apparently, he must have been too long in the bathroom cause Keith called out he can use the shower if he'd like.

His mind kept swimming with thoughts while water splashed against skin.

Did he say the wrong things? Keith said he wanted to do this-but Shiro might have pushed buttons but Keith always seems to push back-what if-

A shut off of water and Shiro stepped out

Keith called out from the other side saying there are fresh towels &even clean robes. He was right.

Shiro walked back in the living room to see Keith was folding his clothes and the smell of popcorn being made-

"Hey I washed your clothes and if you want we can

Keith nervously laughed, rubbing his newly sweater adorned arm, tugging the the sleeves to cover his hands and then bringing down his new smallfresh shorts, adjusting them. He was wearing even cute little bunny slippers.

Is this what Keith wore on days off?

Shiro's heart was gonna burst but no time for that cause he noticed the coffee table had other snacks including drinks and an array of DVDs and oh god even some vintage VHS tapes-

Shiro took a step forward, eyeing the set up.

Keith tucked his hair, continuing to talk.

"I know we kinda did stuff backwards-"

Shiro couldn't hold back the snicker and coughed. He glanced at Keith who took a seat, rather than looking Shiro in the eye.

"-but I was serious about wanting this not to be a one time thing-"

"The sex?"

"What!?" Keith stammered "No! The-" he stopped looking up to see Shiro with a shit eating grin picking up a piece of candy from on of the bowls. Keith batted his leg.

"You asshole!" Keith said, bright red but a smile crept up. Shiro also couldn't help it.

He held one of the small, sugary confections up, tossing it in his mouth, chewing.

"You even got all my favorites."

A roll of the eyes.

"Hard not to remember which ones you liked. You always bought the same ones in bulk and what?"

Keith blinked as Shiro took a seat.

"You were wrong about me being sweet. At least out of the two of us," Shiro said his thumb running through the movies and shows Keith picked out. It was stuff he mentioned all summer. They were films either he loved or wanted to see. Hell, one of them was even discontinued.

"Oh?" Keith crossed his arms, teeth bared out. Shiro cupped Keith's face. A small, surprised squeak escaped Keith's lips. Those gorgeous eyes blinked in anticipation waiting for Shiro's next move a Shiro wanted to give Keith every bit of goodness he craved for he was worth it.

"Mhm. You are definitely the sweet one," Shiro mumbled under his breath & Keith, although chuckled at the corniness, couldn't stop the blushing and welcomed Shiro nipping at his neck up to the eventual gentle sugar filled kisses.

"What about-"

Keith gestured to the set up for the night.

Shiro buried his face in Keith's neck while making a choice of film.

"I've been known to be a great multitasker -baby-"

"Shiro!" Keith made half assed attempt to shove Shiro off but they settled in amongst blankets

Keith brought in. Keith then brought the bowl of popcorn and even mentioned how difficult it was to get one of the discs they were about to watch.

Shiro ran his fingers across Keith's hair.

"See. Sweet like sugar."

The blush returned but no words were said just a click, a kiss

Sweets were always a guilty pleasure of Shiro’s-

-but he was so glad he indulged that summer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ><


End file.
